


A Punderful Proposal

by Broken_Synchronicity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the goddamn fluff, All these shitty puns and jokes, Fluff, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Gen, Mute Frisk, Other, Paps gets a little protective but it's nothing really serious, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Proposals, based on a dream I had once, no pronouns used for Frisk or Reader, with lots of liberties taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Synchronicity/pseuds/Broken_Synchronicity
Summary: A beach house getaway with all of your friends! What fun!It seems that it will be even more memorable that you expected, if Sans has anything to say about it.----Based on a dream I had. I turned it into a fic cuz I liked the idea.





	A Punderful Proposal

Laughter rang out as the sun shined brightly from the cloudless sky. Waves rolled softly back and forth on the golden sand. The heat was eased by a gentle, cool, ocean breeze.

It was a glorious summer day and you and all your friends had been able to organize a beach house getaway for the next couple of days.

You never expected to become such great friends with all of these wonderful Monsters and their little Ambassador. It stared with Alphys. You had helped her find the local nerd shop and ended up in a very long discussion about anime inside the shop. Through her you met Undyne, when Alphys had invited you out for lunch one day to meet her girlfriend. Next had actually been Toriel and Frisk. You were invited to a sleepover at Alphys' that Frisk had been invited to as well, and you instantly loved the determined child to pieces and Toriel became a pseudo-mom to you. Finally, you met Papyrus, and in turn, Sans. Undyne was taking you to one of their training session and Papyrus had dragged Sans along this one time because Undyne had said you would be there. Papyrus was the coolest, sweetest person you had ever met, and Sans...

Well...

Something seemed to just _click_ with you two.

Maybe it was the way you treated his brother. Or maybe how friendly you were with his friends.

Or maybe the mutual love of puns.

"the beach is quite the _sand_ -sation, isn't it?"

"I _sea_ what you did there, but don't _star fishing_ for compliments." You giggled. He laughed and planted a kiss on your cheek.

"stars, you're wonderful." He sighed dreamily, "how did i become so lucky to be allowed to date someone like you?"

"Sans..."

"i know, i know... no self-depreciation. but still, i sometimes still wonder how you're real. you're so incredible and beautiful and smart and funny and i love you so much..." He pulls you into a hug that you quickly return.

What ever it was that clicked between you two, it grew and grew. You became closer and closer, Sans eventually admitting to you his darkest thoughts, and you in turn being a light to guide him back from them. When you were having a hard time and stressing out over everything, he would pull you back and help you unwind. Mutual give and take. There were bumps here and there as with anything, but neither of you wanted to leave the other.

Two years in and Sans realized he loved you far more than a friend. It took another year though for Sans finally find the courage to ask you out. Part of it was the fear you wouldn't return his feelings. Another, bigger part was that he didn't think he _deserved_ you. He was still trying to recover from everything the resets had done to him. He was getting better yes, but he was still a mess sometimes. Even if his HP had finally stared rising again, it was still rather precariously low at the time, and he had been sure the heartbreak of being rejected by you would have dusted him where he stood. He couldn't do that to you.

You had figured out Sans feelings for you a little after he did, and even though you returned them, you were going to wait for Sans to ask you out. You dropped little hints that you returned his affections, but never pushed him. You waited for him to accept that it was ok to take this chance with you. To take a chance at letting himself have a bit of happiness. When he finally did, via a pun in true Sans fashion, you had laughed with the biggest smile on your face and said yes.

You ended up admitting that you had been waiting for him to ask and explained why you had done so. Because Sans deserved to be happy too. You wanted him to believe he deserved it. He asked if he could kiss you right then and there. You answered by taking his face in your hand and pressing your lips to his.

It's been three years since then and the two of you couldn't be more of a happy couple if you tried. Papyrus was over the moon with how happy the two of you were, so relieved that his brother was no longer on the verge of Falling Down and so very excited about you joining the family. (The two of you had also given Alphys and Undyne plenty of material for their growing Doujinshi and Fanfiction archives.) Everyone couldn't have been more happy for the two of you.

" _Shell_ we?"

"we _shell_."

You both giggle like the dorks you were.

~~~

It was a great time. You got roped into many shenanigans with your friends; making sandcastles (and burying a sleeping Sans in the sand), collecting shells, playing a rather erm... _passionate_ game of volleyball with Undyne and Papyrus.

"I'M SO SORRY ______!!! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HANDLE A SPIKE FROM UNDYNE!!!"

"Pap, I'm fine. Got the wind knocked out of me, but no harm done." You try and comfort the tall skele, despite the ball shaped bruises on your arms stating otherwise. Papyrus tearful shuffles in place, still guilty for the incident. You sigh and reach up to take his face in your hands. You gently pull him down to your level and place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"It's ok, Pap. It was an accident, and no one is mad. No more tears, ok? We're supposed to be having fun." You coo, softly wiping away his tears. He sniffles, but nods and gives you a small smile. "Now, come here."

You pull him into a hug and he returns it, burying his face in your shoulder. You hear him mutter a 'thank you' and something else you almost didn-

Did he...

Did Papyrus just call you his _sibling_?

You pull back from him, wide-eyed. Even after so long of Pap saying he considered you such, that's the first time he's actually called you it. It seems he finally registered his own words as his face begins to tint orange.

"I-I MEAN- THAT IS- UM-" you cut off his embarrassed stuttering by making little keening noises.

"Oh my god, Pap! You've never called me that! I'm so happy!" You sniffled, your heart about to burt with joy.

"NOW LOOK WHO'S CRYING." Papyrus chuckles. You do as well at the turn of events.

"I'VE- BEEN WANTING TO CALL YOU THAT." He admits. "FOR A WHILE NOW."

"You have?" You tip your head in curiosity. "What changed?"

"NYEHEHEHE." Papyrus holds a finger up to his lips and winks. "SORRY, DEAR SIBLING, BUT THAT, I CANNOT SAY."

You blinked in confusion. Papyrus? Keeping secrets?? What has the world come to.

"DO NOT WORRY THOUGH! YOU WILL KNOW WHY SOON ENOUGH."

"Ok then, Pap. I'll trust you on that."

~~~~~

It was two days in of your three day trip, and the sun had finally set. Everyone had gathered outside around a bonfire to relax after the long day of playing.

Well, almost everyone. Frisk had passed out on one of the couches, completely tuckered out, and was put to bed. But that didn't explain who else was missing.

"Where's Sans?" You ask, looking around for your missing boney boyfriend.

"I think he said he was going up to the Cabana." Toriel offered. "Though, he has been gone for a while..."

"I'll go get him." You say, standing from your seat. "I heard the Cabana has a really good view of the stars, so he probably wanted to see them and lost track of time."

"Alright, call if you need anything."

You then turned from the group to head up the cobblestone path to the Cabana. You didn't notice the faint giggling of your other favorite skeleton.

~~~

"What's gotten into you Pap?" Undyne quirked a brow at her friend. Papyrus continued to giggle like an excited child.

"OH THIS IS THE MOST WONDERFUL JAPE! AND NO, I WILL NOT BE TELLING YOU WHY. YOU WILL GET TO HEAR ABOUT IT SOON."

"Aww, not even a hint?" She tried elbowing him in the side, but he avoided it and rolled his eyes.

"ONLY THAT THIS IS SOMETHING THAT SANS HAS BEEN PLANNING TO DO FOR A WHILE." Alphys blink in confusion for a second, then her eyes went wide as she gasped.

"Y-You mean he's-!? Right n-now!? Oh my gosh!!!" She bounced excitedly in place. It didn't take Undyne much longer to figure out what was mean either.

"Ooooh-ho-holy cheese balls, really?! The nerd is finally going through with it?! Why the heck ain't we up there?!" Undyne hopped up to go march after you, but Papyrus' voice stopped her dead.

" _NO ONE IS DOING ANYTHING._ " All eyes turned to Papyrus. "SANS HAD ENOUGH TROUBLE CONVINCING HIMSELF TO DO THIS _WITHOUT_ ANYONE PRESSURING HIM TO DO SO. HE DOES NOT NEED IT _NOW_. I WILL NOT HAVE _ANYONE_ RUIN THIS FOR HIM." He was entirely serious about this, and though he didn't say it, he was also prepared to forcefully keep his friends from spying on Sans and you. Sans almost didn't end up asking you out all those years ago because their friends kept nagging him about it. He was not letting Sans get cold feet because of stage fright or nerves. Not when Sans was so close to what used to be nothing but an unachievable dream.

"Alright Papyrus." Toriel, ever the voice of reason. "We'll stay here and wait for the good news."

~~~~

"why did the proton blush? it was positively attracted to the electron."

You snorted and laughed. Ok, so you had found Sans at the Cabana, just like Tori had said. You had initially just sat and started making small talk, then Sans threw some puns, then you did, and now the whole thing has dissolved into a joke war. By now, the stars were in their full glory.

"Ok, I saw this one on the Internet and I thought of you."

"awww, babe."

"So, two fonts, Arial and Calibri, were in the midst of a bad breakup. Calibri said, 'I'm sorry, you're personality is too bold.' Arial responded, 'You're just not my type...'"

You both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"ok, ok, I got one. two nuclear technicians got married. she was radiant and he was glowing."

Oh? Relationship jokes now? Well ok then.

"I bet they were a fastidious couple. She was fast, he was tedious."

"an invisible man marries an invisible woman. the kids were nothing to look at either."

"When a psychic showed me the person I'll marry, it was love at second sight."

"what do you call a melon that's not allowed to get married? a cant-elope."

You throw your head back and laugh, your side starting to get a stich. You two continued this trend of marriage, wedding, and relationship puns for a bit. But you started to get curious. He's never made these kinds of puns before. You laughed until it was quiet.

"Sans...?" He seemed nervous now. "What's wrong."

"nothing, i just..." He takes a deep breath and steels himself. "knock, knock."

"... Who's there?"

Wait. Was this...?

"marry."

Being alone with Sans in a beautiful place. The theme of the puns.

" _I'VE BEEN WANTING TO CALL YOU THAT. FOR A WHILE NOW._ "

Your eyes are wide and your hands are trembling.

"M-marry who...?"

He slids off his chair and down on one knee in front of you. Out of his shorts pocket he pulls a little black box. His own hands shake as he holds it out to you. You can hear the soft rattle of his bones.

_How long were you waiting, Sans?_

"Marry... me...?" He opens the box and inside is a simple but absolutely gorgeous ring. Nothing more than a simple gold band with a single small gem embedded in it, and you think you see engravings on the inside. But you really didn't want anything else, Sans and you were both simple people. It sparkled in the moonlight and your breath had left you. You brought a hand to your mouth, your eyes going misty as you continued to gaze at the ring.

The silence stretched for several more seconds and Sans didn't seem to take that as a good sign. He started to pull back, tears beginning to fill his sockets, and your brain finally caught up with you to _say something, you idiot!_

"What did the melons say when they were being married?" You blurted out quickly, making Sans freeze.

"w-what...?"

You carefully pluck the ring from the box and slide it onto your finger. Then you take Sans's face in your hands and peck him quickly on the lips.

"Honey, I do."

He blinks dumbly at you for a few seconds. Then you giggle and your words finally register. All the tension falls out of him as he starts tearfully laughing. You pull him to you and he wraps his arms around your middle, face pressed to your stomach.

"you can't go doing that to me babe." He blubbers between watery chuckles. "i thought i messed up. thought you would..."

"I'm so sorry, Sansy." You apologize, pressing kisses to the top of his skull. "I didn't mean to scare you. I love you too much... I don't think it's possible for me to say no to you."

"you did just say yes to _marrying_ me." Sans mutters. That sentence them seems to strike him all over again, his arms wrapping tighter around you as he begins to laugh in ernest.

"you said yes!! _you said yes!!!!_ " He cheers. He pulls back suddenly, only to jump up on his feet, take your face in his hands, and smash your lips together. You're quick to return it, crushing him to you the best you can. When he pulls back, he gives you the biggest, most joyful smile you've ever seen on him. You laugh as he nuzzles his face to yours.

"You're never getting rid of me, you know."

"i should be the one saying that." He chuckles, then gets this almost wistful look. "i don't know if i'd be able to live without you now."

" _Sans_."

"i know, self-depreciation. but..." Sans gently takes your hands in his and presses a kiss to your fingers, just below your ring. "we've got the rest of our lives for you to keep reminding me."

All you could do was pull him into another kiss.

Your ring continued to glitter in the moonlight.

~~~~~~~

' _WHAT DO YOU MEAN_ "SANS PROPSED LAST NIGHT" _?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?!_ ' Frisk furiously signed.

"No one knew he was doing so except for Papyrus, and he wasn't letting anyone see Sans propose. So you weren't the only one who didn't get to see, my child." Toriel soothed, not looking up from cooking breakfast. Frisk stomped their foot once in frustration, then rushed over to you and Sans, who were eating breakfast together in the living room. They nearly tackled their skeleton uncle, causing him to grunt and try to not fall over.

"whoa there kiddo, easy on these old bones."

 _'I had better get to be the Ring Bearer at the wedding!_ '

"Sure Frisk, whatever will keep you from _bearing_ grudges."

Papyrus then looks up from his breakfast with a flat face.

"IT SEEMS I HAVE BEEN UNDER A MILD FORM OF INSANITY. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME STOP THIS WEDDING."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk with me on my tumblr side blog [Beta-Synch](https://beta-synch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
